Adventure Buddies - A Samtrick Fairytale
by Adrianna Rose Johnson
Summary: My take on what is happening recently between the characters of Sam Morgan and Patrick Drake. Set in late 2015. I might do more chapters. Stay tuned!


Patrick was laying on the bed with his laptop, finishing off some work before going to bed. Of course, he was wearing nothing but navy blue briefs, which Sam loved. Sam, on the other hand, was folding laundry on the other side of the bed. A tiny, rounded belly was peeking through the navy blue night dress she was wearing. She hadn't noticed that Patrick had lifted his head from his laptop and was smiling at the sight of her pregnant belly.

She was showing more and more these days. The prospect of more children was magnificent to him, even though it came as a surprise to the both of them. They were still discussing the idea of marriage when the news of Sam's pregnancy came along.

They both had been through so much in the last couple months. Sam seemed to finally have left the memory of Jason go and she had even agreed to move in with him. Danny and Emma were bonding together and seemed to enjoy each other's company, as siblings, sometimes fighting, but mostly loving and sharing.

It was obviously going terrific. Patrick had gotten his job back thanks to her and they were doing extremely well financially. As for Sam, her day job consisted non the less of PI work.

It seemed their lives were fantastic and, soon, a new little member would be joining their family... more like two little members, he corrected himself in his thoughts, being that they had received the exciting news earlier in the week at Sam's ultrasound appointment. Twins! They were shocked none the less, and excited were their children, who had begged to skip school or, in Danny's case, daycare to go with them. They hadn't told anyone else though. Just their perfect little, soon-to-be big family.

Sam finally gazed up from folding the laundry and noticed the cute grin on Patrick's face.

"Is their something on my shirt?", she said looking down and around, but couldn't seem to see what was the matter. "Patrick!", she cried in a worried, yet amused voice. "Come on! What is it?", in her typical, whiny matter.

"Nothing's wrong", he answered back, still grinning. "You're beautiful! And I love you..."

She turned abruptly from carrying the laundry to the basket in surprise of what she heard. She still hadn't got used to those words, but none the less loved it. She set the laundry down and waddled towards the bed.

"Aww, I love you too, babe", she said as she climbed on the bed. As he grabbed her open hips, she grabbed his scruffy face and kissed him.

"I'm making you shave tomorrow!", she teased as she moved off of him.

"Ohh you are, are you?!", he laughed. He climbed out of bed and set his laptop on the nightstand. Sam, wiggling her way to the side of the bed, threw her hands up towards Patrick in despair and let out a sigh.

"I swear, I can't d- *mown* anything without feeling like a- *sigh*dump truck", she said as Patrick caught her hands to help her out of bed.

"Well, I think you're a damn sexy dumbstruck." She smirked at him as she walked towards the washroom, itching her belly with one hand, the other delicately laying on top of her bump.

That night was a restless one for Sam. She tossed and turned all over the bed. She tried not to wake Dr. Drake, who had had a busy day at the hospital that day. But Patrick was awake and he couldn't help but fell helpless. Once she stopped moving, he gently lifted her night gown and placed his huge palm over her entire protruding stomach.

Sam, at the feeling of his warm hand on her skin, moved her hand towards his fore-arm and began stroking him with her fingers back and forth, knowing what was soon to come.

The babies had been moving a lot as of lately, and tonight she could especially feel them up in her ribs. Sadly, Patrick had missed every moment that she felt the kicks. Once at her brother's wedding, another at Molly's graduation ceremony, and yet again at Cameron's birthday party the day before.

At that instant, Sam seemed to be somewhat more comfortable with Patrick rubbing her tender stomach. He slowly feel back asleep, while Sam couldn't help but lay there, smiling up at the ceiling, dreaming, wondering...

Suddenly, a sharp nudge was felt in Patrick's palm, followed by the slow movement of a tiny limb across his hand. Patrick awoke in a jump, but was immediately dumbfounded and speechless.

Sam giggled and then said softly, "Ouff! That was a good, strong one! They must get that from their father!"

"Or maybe from their stubborn mother!", he quietly, but in his deep voice, answered back. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and they feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
